Broken Love
by StarSpecks
Summary: Ever since they had found the strange rogue on their territory, Brokenpaw viewed every hair on her gray pelt, her pale green eyes, the way she laughed as a threat. He should have hated her from the start. But why did he still have feelings for her? And what is the secret she's been hiding? Slight AU.
1. Chapter 1 (Brokenpaw)

**I don't own Warriors!**

 **Broken Love**

 **SHADOWCLAN**

 **LEADER**

CEDARSTAR—very dark gray tom with a white belly

 **DEPUTY**

RAGGEDPELT—dark brown tabby tom

 **MEDICINE CAT**

SAGEWHISKER—white she-cat with long whiskers

 **WARRIORS**

(toms and she-cats without kits)

CROWTAIL—black tabby she-cat

BRACKENFOOT—pale ginger tom with dark ginger legs

ARCHEYE—gray tabby tom with black stripes and thick stripe over eye

MUDCLAW—gray tom with brown legs

TOADSKIP—dark brown tabby tom with white splashes and white legs

NETTLESPOT—white she-cat with ginger flecks

MOUSEWING—thick-furred black tom

DEERLEAP—gray tabby she-cat with white legs

AMBERLEAF—dark orange she-cat with brown legs and ears

FINCHFLIGHT—black-and-white tom

BLIZZARDWING—mottled white tom

NUTWHISKER—brown tom

ROWANBERRY—cream and brown she-cat

SCORCHWIND—ginger tabby tom

WOLFSTEP—gray tabby tom

FOXHEART—dark russet she-cat

NEWTSPECK —black-and-ginger she-cat

ASHFUR —pale gray she-cat

 **APPRENTICES**

(more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

 **QUEENS**

(she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

LIZARDSTRIPE—pale brown tabby she-cat with white belly (mother to Runningkit and Tanglekit)

YELLOWFANG—dark gray she-cat (mother to Brokenkit, foster mother to Clawkit and Nightkit)

HOLLYFLOWER—dark-gray-and-white she-cat (mother to Flintkit, Fernkit, and Blackkit)

 **ELDERS**

(former warriors and queens, now retired)

STONETOOTH—gray tabby tom with long teeth

POOLCLOUD—gray-and-white she-cat

BRIGHTFLOWER—orange tabby she-cat

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"Stop it, Yellowfang! I'm clean enough!" Brokenkit protested as his mother rasped her tongue over his dark brown fur.

"You have to look your best," Yellowfang purred, giving her kit one last lick. She looked at him fondly. "Now, run along, and don't get dirty again." Brokenkit rolled his eyes and bounced off to join his friends, Clawkit and Nightkit.

"I can't believe we're becoming apprentices!" Nightkit purred.

"Yeah, it seemed like _forever,_ " Clawkit added. "I can't wait for battle training."

"I'm just wondering who my mentor will be," Nightkit said. "Who do you want, Brokenkit?" He broke off, coughing.

"Somebody good," Brokenkit sniffed. "Like Raggedpelt." He over at his father, the deputy, who was conversing with Hollyflower and Archeye.

"You know, apprentices usually don't have their parents as their mentors," Nightkit reminded him. "I doubt you'll get him." He scanned the camp, his eyes landing on a white tom. "I want Blizzardwing."

"I hear he's a good choice," Clawkit mused. "But I don't want him. Or Crowtail." He shuddered as the black she-cat padded into camp, a frog swinging from her jaws. "I accidentally bumped into her once, and she yelled at me and made me clean out the elders' den."

"You guys have nothing to worry about," Brokenkit scoffed. "I'm sure Cedarstar will pick the right mentors for us." Right on cue, their graying leader padded out of his den. He climbed onto the Mossy Stump, his pawsteps slow.

"ShadowClan!" he rasped. "Gather for a Clan meeting!"

"Geez, he looks like he's about to collapse," Clawkit muttered.

"Shh," Yellowfang hushed them.

"Cats of ShadowClan," Cedarstar croaked. "Today, five young cats will become apprentices. Tanglekit, step forward." Brokenkit yawned as the white and brown splotched she-cat shakily stepped forward. "Tanglekit, from now on you will be known as Tanglepaw. Wolfstep, you will be her mentor." A well muscled gray tom stepped forward. "Wolfstep, you have proved yourself to be an excellent warrior. Teach this young apprentice all you know." Wolfstep's eyes gleamed proudly as he touched noses with Tanglepaw.

Brokenkit didn't listen to the rest of the ceremony. All he knew was that Runningkit had been apprenticed to Sagewhisker, Clawkit to Crowtail (much to his dismay), and Nightkit was given Nettlespots.

"Brokenkit, step forward."

 _Finally!_

"Brokenkit, from now on, you will be known as Brokenpaw." Cedarstar scanned the crowd. "Brackenfoot, you will be Brokenpaw's mentor." A pale ginger tom stepped forward and stood next to Brokenpaw. "Brackenfoot, you are loyal and skillful, and I hope you will pass down all you know to Brokenpaw." Brokenpaw almost hesitated to touch his mentor's nose. He had heard Brackenfoot was a good warrior, but it certainly wasn't as good as having the _deputy_ as your mentor.

"Touch my nose," Brackenfoot hissed. Brokenpaw snapped out of his thoughts and touched his nose to his mentor's.

"Clan dismissed," Cedarstar wheezed, almost collapsing from the exhaustion. Raggedpelt darted forward to support his leader and guide him into the den.

"Where are we going first?" Tanglepaw asked.

"Duh," Clawpaw said, batting her tail. "We're going to explore the territory." He looked at Crowtail for confirmation. "Right?" he asked, hopefully.

Crowtail sighed. "I suppose," she said. "Let's go." Clawpaw glanced smugly at Tanglepaw before padding after his mentor. Tanglepaw sighed and followed him, Wolfstep trailing behind her.

"I'm going to show Nightpaw the territory as well," Nettlespots told Brackenfoot before leaving. Brokenpaw looked at his mentor.

"I want to battle train," he said firmly. Brackenfoot blinked.

"Already? You don't want to see the territory?" he joked.

"Well. . . ," Brokenpaw hesitated. He'd heard stories about the lush pine forests, the soft needles and pine cones drifting to the ground after storms. "Fine."

* * *

"This is the ThunderClan border," Brackenfoot explained, leading them to a hard, black surface. "This is the Thunderpath." Brokenpaw opened his jaws to take whiff, immediately recoiling after tasting the bitter, acrid taste.

"Yuck," he muttered, stepping away from it.

"Monsters travel on these," Brackenfoot warned. "They don't come off the Thunderpath, but they will not hesitate to hit you if you stray on here." He looked at his apprentice. "Stay off."

"Trust me, I will," Brokenpaw said. They padded off towards another border, where the marsh faded into coarse, thick grass. Beyond that, a huge moor stretched beyond where they were standing.

"This is-"

"WindClan," Brokenpaw growled, his fur bristling. He remembered the stories of the scrawny cats chasing rabbits, not even getting tired. He squinted his eyes as a gust of harsh wind blew into his face.

"Correct," Brackenfoot said. "They are quick and thin, so you have to use more brains than brawn to defeat them." He raised his head to look at the sky. The sun was slowly setting. "We should get going."

"But. . . ," Brokenpaw began. "I wanted to battle train!"

"We'll have to learn the crouch and stalking, first," Brackenfoot said sternly. "Let's go." Brokenpaw sighed, then began to follow his mentor back to camp, when he heard a twig snap. He glanced behind him.

"Brackenfoot, there's something there," he hissed to his mentor. Brackenfoot turned around and scented the air. His eyes narrowed.

"Rogue," he whispered. "It's on our territory." Brokenpaw narrowed his gaze onto the bush where he had heard the sound. As he watched, it shuddered for a moment, before a ruffled, pale gray she-cat slid out.

"Intruder!" he yowled, diving at her.

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think? Please review! ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2 (Brokenpaw)

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews! ^.^**

 **I don't own Warriors!**

 **Broken Love**

 **Chapter 2**

The cat let out a screech of both fear and pain as Brokenpaw hurtled himself at her, pinning her down. He dug his claws into her shoulders, imagining the blood gushing out freely.

"Brokenpaw, stop!" Brackenfoot commanded him, but Brokenpaw ignored him. There was an intruder, and he intended to chase them out.

 _Scratch that,_ Brokenpaw smiled deviously. _I'd like to_ kill _them instead._

Grinning, he raised his paw to rake his claws down the cat's throat, but as he did, he loosened his grip, and gave her a chance to roll out of the way, dodging his attack. Brokenpaw hissed in fury and dove again, but he felt strong teeth grasp his scruff. He was lifted off the ground, dangling from the jaws of his furious mentor.

"What were you _thinking?_ " Brackenfoot hissed through a mouthful of fur. "You could've been hurt!"

Brokenpaw struggled to wriggle out of his grasp. "But I wasn't!" he complained. His eyes narrowed when he saw the intruder staring at them both. "What do you want?" he spat.

"I-I was hoping if you could let me join your. . . group," she said softly.

"Well, you can't!" Brokenpaw snarled. "We don't let kittypets join!"

Her quiet voice rose. "I'm not a housecat!" she snarled back. "Do you smell Twolegs on me? I'd rather starve than live with them!"

"Brokenpaw, enough," Brackenfoot said sternly, putting him down. "Do _not_ move." Brokenpaw hissed and sat down, watching the her closely. Brackenfoot looked at her. "What is your name?" he asked.

"Mint," the she-cat replied, cautiously.

"We'll take you to our camp," Brackenfoot decided. "Cedarstar will decide your fate."

"What?! Why would you do that, Brackenfoot?" Brokenpaw exclaimed. "She may be a spy! She could be-"

"Brokenpaw, you will not speak like that to me in that tone," Brackenwing warned. "Clean out the elders' den when we get back to camp." Brokenpaw gaped in horror. His first day as an apprentice, and he was already punished!

"Thank you," Mint replied. They led her back to camp.

* * *

"Who's this?" Raggedpelt asked, his face both suspicious and questioning.

"A rogue!" Lizardstripe hissed.

"Chase her out!" Brightflower croaked feebly.

Brackenfoot raised his tail for silence. "Brokenpaw and I found her during our territory tour," he explained. "Her name is Mint, and she wishes to join our Clan."

"No way!" Archeye hissed. "I won't accept a rogue!"

"I think it's a good idea," Deerleap said. "She looks like she would make a good warrior." Ruckus broke out among the cats.

"Silence," Cedarstar commanded hoarsely from atop the Mossy Stump. "I have decided to allow her into the Clan."

"What?" Gasps of surprise and horror rippled through the crowd.

"From now on, you will be known as Mintpaw." He scanned the crowd, and his eyes landed on a dark brown tabby tom seated below him.

 _No, no, no, no. . ._ Brokenpaw thought.

"Raggedpelt, you will be Mintpaw's mentor. Teach her all you know about Clan ways and life," Cedarstar said, his gaze raking the cats gathered below him, daring them to object. The cats broke up, murmuring, as the ceremony ended.

"What?!" Brokenpaw hissed to Clawpaw, who was sitting next to him. "Letting a rogue join the Clan is bad, but giving the deputy to them is _worse!_ " he complained. Clawpaw narrowed his eyes.

"I'll bet she'll run back to her Twolegs the moment she sees an enemy patrol!" he added scornfully.

"I can't believe Cedarstar would do this!" Brokenpaw continued ranting. "We should just become ThunderClan and let _all_ the stray cats join!"

"Brokenpaw!" Brackenfoot scolded, his angry voice sounding behind the two apprentices. "If you cannot control your temper and hold in your thoughts, you may as well tend to the elders for a moon! Now, go change their bedding!" Brokenpaw glared at his mentor, his orange eyes blazing in anger. Brackenfoot returned the gaze steadily.

"Fine," Brokenpaw spat. "I'll go _tend to the elders._ " Glancing one last time at ShadowClan's newest member, he stalked away.

* * *

"And then, I clobbered that fox on the head, and it ran off, howling in pain," Stonetooth continued. He looked at Brokenpaw, amusement dancing in his eyes. "I bet you'll be fighting foxes one day, eh?" He let out a raspy purr.

Brokenpaw wrinkled his nose, not just from the scent of mouse bile, but at the thought of fighting _just_ foxes. He wanted to do more than that!

"That's enough, now, dear," Poolcloud said to Brokenpaw. "You may go."

 _Thank goodness!_ Brokenpaw thought, almost sprinting out of the den. It was sun-down, and he was getting sleepy. He padded into the apprentice den and flopped down onto his nest, exhausted. His eyelids felt heavy, and they started closing until the newest apprentice padded into the den, Fernkit at her paws.

"Please, Mintpaw! Teach me some battle moves!" the two moon old kit begged. Mintpaw purred in amusement.

"Oh, Fernkit, you're too little," she chided. "Hollyflower's not going to be pleased when she finds out you're not in the nursery." Fernkit let out a yelp and darted out of the nursery. Mintpaw watched her fondly, like she was a little sister to her. She noticed Brokenpaw watching her with disgust.

"Why did you even join?" he hissed accusingly. Mintpaw blinked in surprise, her pale green orbs narrowing as she did.

"Well, I'm sorry," she said coolly, her fur bristling. Brokenpaw smirked.

"You should be," he said smugly. "One of these days, I'll chase you out." He unsheathed his claws and waved them in front of her face. She didn't even flinch. Instead, she sighed, annoyed.

"Whatever," she said, lying down in her nest. "I'll prove myself one day."

 _Yeah, right,_ Brokenpaw thought. _We'll see about that._

* * *

Brokenpaw awoke in a dark, dim forest. Faint moonlight danced across the ground, and the trees rustled in the wind. Brokenpaw scanned his surroundings, taking note of the river that flowed to his right and the huge boulder in front of him.

"Welcome, Brokenpaw." Brokenpaw squinted his eyes. The darkness pressed down on him, but he managed to make out a fuzzy outline of a cat. His dark brown tabby fur matched Brokenpaw's, and his tail caught his eye. The tip of it was shredded, revealing pale pink flesh. His yellow eyes leered at him.

"Who are you?" Brokenpaw demanded. The tom chuckled.

"I am Shredtail, your Dark Forest mentor," he explained.

"What's the Dark Forest?" Brokenpaw asked. Shredtail bristled.

"The elders and queens haven't told you about the Dark Forest?" he snarled. "The Dark Forest is the home to cats who crave blood and battle. I'm assuming you do?" he said.

Brokenpaw remembered when his mother, Yellowfang, had told him about a fight with ThunderClan. Yellowfang hadn't been there, as she was only a young apprentice, but had described the battle as if she had actually fought. Brokenpaw had enjoyed the rush of adrenaline that had pulsed through him when Yellowfang had gotten to the part about Raggedpelt, or Raggedpaw back then, had battled two full-grown ThunderClan warriors by himself! Brokenpaw knew he wanted to battle ever since.

"Yes," Brokenpaw confirmed. "Will we battle train?"

Shredtail scoffed. "Of course," he snorted. "What do you think we'll do, send omens to medicine cats and watch the Clans let kittypet blood into their ranks?" He wrinkled his nose. "Speaking of which, that new member of ShadowClan has to be dealt with. She's got impeccable skills, but," he grinned evilly, "non-Clan blood is unacceptable."

"You're right," Brokenpaw agreed. "I'll deal with her myself."

Shredtail chuckled. "Good," he nodded. Black fog swirled around them, and Brokenpaw woke up.

* * *

 **What do you think? Please review! They are my #1 motivation! ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3 (Brokenpaw)

**Broken Love**

 **Chapter Three**

Brokenpaw stretched, yawning, as dawn's early light filled the den with a warm, rosy glow. Clawpaw and Nightpaw were sleeping in the nests next to him. Occasionally, Clawpaw let out a snore, or Nightpaw would cough, but other than that, they were silent. Tanglepaw batted at something in her sleep, grunting.

Brokenpaw's gaze trailed to the newest member of ShadowClan. Her fluffy gray pelt stirred in the faint wind that blew, and her tail was tucked underneath her nose. She looked so peaceful, so calm. . .

 _Remember, you are to get rid of her,_ Shredtail reminded him harshly.

 _I know, I know,_ Brokenpaw said, annoyed. He glanced back at the apprentice, trying to scan her for weaknesses. She was a bit on the small side, but other than that, Brokenpaw would have to watch her in action to see any flaws about her. He sighed, and after giving his sleek dark brown pelt a few licks, he padded out of the apprentices' den.

"You're up early," Brackenfoot greeted him. "Good. We're on the dawn patrol." A few moments later, he, Brackenfoot, Scorchwind, and Deerleap were padding out of the camp entrance towards the WindClan border. Brokenpaw wrinkled his nose once they got to the moor. He hated everything about it: the coarse grass, the harsh sunlight, the blowing wind. It annoyed him more than a tick on an elder's pelt.

"And those mangy rabbit-chasers," he muttered, clawing the earth beneath him.

"What was that, Brokenpaw?" Brackenfoot asked sharply.

"Nothing," the apprentice muttered, raising his defiant orange gaze to look at his mentor. "Nothing at all."

* * *

After the patrol, Brackenfoot and Brokenpaw padded to the Training Hollow.

"We'll be practicing hunting with Raggedpelt and Mintpaw," Brackenfoot said. "And no complaining," he added, having taken notice of Brokenpaw's dislike towards the fluffy gray she-cat. Brokenpaw rolled his orange eyes, appearing to only be annoyed, but inside, he was seething. Why couldn't he train with Clawpaw? Or even Nightpaw? But as he thought about it, it'd be a good time to scan her for weaknesses. She would be easier to dispose of that way.

"Good, you're here," Raggedpelt greeted them with a nod of his head. Sitting beside him, Mintpaw flicked her tail happily. Brokenpaw bared his teeth at her.

"We'll start with the hunting crouch," Brackenfoot said. "Mintpaw, I'm assuming you know how to do this if you've been hunting by yourself." Mintpaw nodded.

"A little," she said.

 _Great,_ Brokenpaw thought. _She knows more than me._

 _She makes a dangerous opponent,_ Shredtail observed. _But do you see any weaknesses?_ Brokenpaw thought for a moment, watching the green-eyed she-cat as she explained something to Brackenfoot and Raggedpelt. They nodded, understanding. Brokenpaw remembered his observation from that morning that she was a bit on the small side, which would make fighting with brute force harder, but easy for her to slip through small spaces. She also seemed to favor her right paw a bit more than her left.

 _Does she limp?_ Brokenpaw sifted through his memories. When he had attacked her in the beginning, she seemed fine, and didn't show any limp. But now, as he watched her, Brokenpaw realized she winced in pain whenever she put weight on her left paw.

 _Good job,_ Shredtail praised. _This will make fighting your enemies easier. Finding their weaknesses, pointing out their flaws._ Brokenpaw smirked. In a matter of moons, she would be fleeing ShadowClan with her tail between her legs.

* * *

"Brokenpaw, for the last time, it's like this!" Brackenfoot snapped. He crouched down, showing his apprentice how to do it. "Remember-"

"I know," Brokenpaw interrupted. "Lift your tail, lower your belly, blah blah blah." He looked over at the rogue, who was slowly stalking forward, occasionally looking towards her mentor for approval. Every time, Raggedpelt would smile and nod his head encouragingly.

"If you want to be good as Mintpaw, then pay attention!" Brackenfoot huffed. Brokenpaw rolled his orange orbs.

"Why would I want to be good as a rogue?" he said lazily. "I mean, it's not like their good at anything."

"Brokenpaw!" Raggedpelt said sharply. "Mintpaw is your Clanmate now, and you will treat her with respect!" Mintpaw straightened up from her stalking position and looked at Brokenpaw warily. She opened her mouth to say something, then closed it.

"Whatever," Brokenpaw hissed. "I didn't even _want_ to train with her!" He whirled around and stalked off into the marshy forest.

Inhaling the fresh scent of pine, Brokenpaw sighed, but his nerves were still on fire. Why did Cedarstar ever have to welcome that rogue into ShadowClan? She wasn't even Clanborn! Was he out of his mind?

 _That is why we need a stronger leader,_ Shredtail said. _Like you._

 _Yes,_ Brokenpaw thought, savoring the idea of being the leader of ShadowClan. He could picture himself standing atop the Mossy Stump, proudly gazing down at his Clanmates that weren't mixed kittypets and rogues. The other Clans would tremble in fear when they faced his Clan in battle. Yes, that day would come soon.

 _But to be leader, you must become a warrior, and to become a warrior, you must master your skills and_ prove _yourself to be a noble and worthy warrior,_ his Dark Forest conscience reminded him harshly. _Practice your hunting crouch again._ Brokenpaw sighed and dropped back into the uncomfortable position. He shifted his paws, trying to get comfortable.

 _Move them a little closer to your chest,_ Shredtail advised. Brokenpaw did so, and was relieved to find that it was slightly more comfortable now. He started slowly moving forward, keeping his tail and belly low to the ground and treading lightly on the pine needles that littered the ground.

 _Pretty good,_ Shredtail mused. _Now, pounce on that pinecone._ Brokenpaw stalked closer and closer to the small pinecone. When he was close enough, he leaned back and leapt at it, feeling the satisfactory _crunch_ of the pinecone as his weight landed on it.

 _Well done,_ Shredtail praised him. _Now, you should get back to camp. Your Clanmates are worried._

Brokenpaw straightened up, feeling pleased with himself, and padded back to camp.

When he stepped through the camp entrance, he was immediately covered in licks from his frantic mother. "Oh, my poor kit!" Yellowfang said, grooming the dirt out of his pelt. Brokenpaw shot a glare towards Clawpaw, who was silently laughing at him, earning a cuff on the ear from his mentor. "Where have you been?!"

"Practicing my hunting crouch," Brokenpaw told her smugly. "I've already gotten it mastered!"

"Oh, really?" Brokenpaw looked up and saw his mentor, Brackenfoot, glaring suspiciously at him. Yellowfang shot her father a glare.

"Don't be so harsh on him," she snapped. Her gaze softened. "Now, Brokenpaw, you should get some rest." She gave him one last lick on the ear before padding over to Raggedpelt. Brokenpaw rolled his eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time that day and padded over to Clawpaw. "Not a word to the others," he growled. He didn't need Tanglepaw, Nightpaw, and the rogue to know about his mother's gesture of affection for him. Clawpaw smirked.

"I won't tell," he promised, but his eyes had a mischievous glint in them. Brokenpaw flicked his friend's shoulder with his tail tip.

"You better not," he growled menacingly. Clawpaw smiled again. "Always so serious, Brokenpaw," he grinned, and padded into the apprentices' den.

 _Remember, you don't need friends,_ Shredtail growled. _Only followers, and maybe a few allies. Friends are weaknesses._

Brokenpaw glanced over at the camp entrance, where Nightpaw, Tanglepaw, and Mintpaw were padding into camp, laughing at something that Nightpaw had said. Suddenly, he felt a lonely feeling in his heart, like a chilly breeze had flown inside. He turned away.

 _I don't need friends,_ he reminded himself. _Friends._

That word rang in his head the whole night.

* * *

 **A/N: I just wanted to point out that Brokenpaw never really addresses Mintpaw by her Clan name. From his point of view, she is usually just called "the rogue" or "the fluffy gray she-cat," since he doesn't really view her acceptance into the Clan as a wise one. As the story progresses and he begins to know *cough* like *cough* her, Mintpaw's real name will begin to pop up more and more.**

 **So, what did you think? Please review! They are my number one motivation! ^.^**

 **R** eviews are...

 **E** xciting

 **V** aluable

 **I** nteresting

 **E** xtraordinary

 **W** onderful

 **S** incere


	4. Chapter 4 (Brokenpaw)

**I don't own Warriors!**

 **Broken Love**

 **Chapter Four**

Brokenpaw gnawed on the thin shrew, gulping down the stringy meat. It had been early leaf-fall when he'd become an apprentice, but only half a moon later, frost was already beginning to cover the ground and the prey grew thin and stringy. Pine needles showered down onto the cats below, littering the ground with bright orange and dull greenish brown prickles. Brokenpaw shivered as a gust of wind blew around the camp, seeping the coldness into his fur. He lifted his head to gaze at the setting sun. In the corner of his eye, he spotted the full moon slowly rising. He hoped he could go to the Gathering.

Brokenpaw watched as his father slipped out of Cedarstar's den and leaped onto the Mossy Stump. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a Clan meeting!" he yowled, his voice hollow with grief. Brokenpaw twitched an ear. What had happened?

Raggedpelt waited until his Clanmates had settled below the Mossy Stump. "Cedarstar has lost his final life," he said sadly. The cats bowed their heads in sadness and respect. Brokenpaw pretended to be sad, but inside, he was elated. If he could convince Raggedstar to exile the rogue, all his problems would be solved! He glanced over at the fluffy gray she-cat. She was sitting next to Hollyflower's kits, their eyes wide and curious.

"What's happening?" Flintkit whispered. "Why is everyone so sad?"

"Mouse-brain!" Blackkit squeaked. " _Obviously_ someone's dead!" Brokenpaw felt his lip curl up in amusement. Blackkit would make a strong and capable warrior, if only he weren't so attached to the rogue. He lifted his head back up to listen to the rest of the ceremony.

"I will receive my nine lives tomorrow," Raggedpelt continued. "But I must name a new deputy." He raised his muzzle to the sky, which was beginning to twinkle with faint stars. "I call upon my warrior ancestors and hope Cedarstar will approve my choice. Brackenfoot will be the new deputy of ShadowClan." Brackenfoot stepped forward, his eyes wide in surprise.

"Thank you, Raggedpelt," he said. "I will do my very best to serve ShadowClan." He dipped his head to the new leader and stepped back.

"Brackenfoot! Brackenfoot!" the cats cheered.

"I will now announce who is going to the Gathering," Raggedpelt said. "Brackenfoot, Sagewhisker, Crowtail, Archeye, Nettlespots, Deerleap, Blizzardwing, Amberleaf, Nutwhisker, Rowanberry, Runningpaw, Tanglepaw, Clawpaw, Nightpaw, Brokenpaw, and I will all go." He jumped down from the Mossy Stump. "Clan dismissed."

Brokenpaw could barely contain his joy. He was going to the Gathering! He felt pride swell in his chest.

"Too bad you're not going," Fernkit squeaked. Brokenpaw narrowed his orange eyes. Although Blackkit and Flintkit had scampered to the nursery for bedtime, Fernkit was attached to Mintpaw like a burr on her pelt. She always looked up to the fluffy gray she-cat, like she was Clan leader.

"It's alright," Mintpaw replied. "I'm really tired anyways." She let out a yawn, as if to prove her point. Brokenpaw stalked over to them.

"Yeah, too bad you're not going," he drawled to the rogue. "But I think Raggedpelt made the right decision to keep you here." Mintpaw bristled, her pale green orbs narrowing. Brokenpaw smirked, waiting for her to retort, but she just flicked her tail, almost as if she were dismissing him.

"Brokenpaw!" Raggedpelt called. "Are you going to stand there all day? We're leaving!" Brokenpaw blinked his eyes, shooting a look at the rogue that read, _We're not finished yet,_ and padded away.

* * *

"Our first Gathering!" Tanglepaw chirped excitedly. "I hope I can meet some nice cats!"

"Yeah, well, don't get too attached," Brokenpaw growled at brown and white splotched she-cat. Tanglepaw huffed playfully.

"Don't worry, I'll always be loyal to ShadowClan," she said earnestly. "Ooh, look! We're almost here!" Brokenpaw spotted the tall, oak trees that cast dark shadows across the ground, creating patterns on the moonlit ground.

"So _those_ are the Fourtrees," Nightpaw said, awed. "I never knew they would be so big!"

"Yeah, they're the size of frogs," Clawpaw said dully. "How big do you _think_ they would be?" Nightpaw shoved his brother teasingly before breaking off in a fit of coughing.

"Yuck, what's that smell?" Tanglepaw wrinkled her nose. "It smells like fish!"

"That's RiverClan, dummy," Clawpaw said. "Let's go to the front! We're almost there!" He bounded off, Tanglepaw and Clawpaw at his heels. Brokenpaw sighed. _We're not kits anymore,_ he thought, exasperated, following them more slowly. As they got closer to Fourtrees, Brokenpaw scented the familiar rabbit and heather scent of WindClan and the mud and tree stink of ThunderClan. He wrinkled his nose.

 _This is pointless,_ he thought. _Why bother sharing news when really, you're just giving private information to the enemy?_ He stood a little taller. _When_ I'm _leader, I won't share anything at all!_

"Keep up, Brokenpaw," Brackenfoot said sternly. "You're falling behind." Brokenpaw glared at his mentor and picked up the pace, catching up with the other apprentices, who were marveling at the huge rock that the leaders stood on.

"Whoa," Nightpaw breathed. Brokenpaw watched as a reddish-brown tom with eyes as green as the pine needles that littered the ShadowClan marsh leapt onto the rock, followed by a gray tom with amber eyes. Raggedpelt followed them, his dark brown tabby pelt gleaming in the moonlight. Finally, a pinkish-gray she-cat emerged from the shadows, standing beside the other leaders.

"Hi." Brokenpaw spun around. A black and white splotched tom was standing behind them. WindClan scent rolled off his pelt as his amber eyes searched the apprentices that stood before him. "I'm Tallpaw."

"Well, you certainly aren't very tall," Tanglepaw sniffed disdainfully. Tallpaw shrugged.

"I was named for my tail," he said dismissively, waving his long tail in the air as if to prove his point.

"Cool," Clawpaw said. "I'm Clawpaw. I was named after my claws," he joked, flexing his long, sharp claws. He gestured to each cat as he introduced them. "This is Tanglepaw, Nightpaw, and Brokenpaw."

"What are you doing, Clawpaw?" Brokenpaw growled. "Telling information to an _enemy cat_?" Clawpaw rolled his yellow orbs.

"It's just our names," he said innocently. "Besides, we're under a full-moon truce."

"Shh," a she-cat whispered. Judging from her scent, she was RiverClan. "The Gathering's starting!" Brokenpaw raised his muzzle to look at the leaders that were seating above them.

"The Gathering has begun!" the reddish-brown tom yowled. He nodded at the other leaders. The gray tom stepped forward.

"RiverClan is well," he began. "Thankfully, no sickness has struck yet. We have two new apprentices, Oakpaw and Crookedpaw."

 _Crookedpaw?_ Brokenpaw thought. _Who would name their kit_ Crookedpaw _?_

"Oakpaw! Crookedpaw!" the cats chanted.

"The Twolegs have set up pelt-dens near the river," he warned. "They haven't strayed far from their dens, but they might." He glanced at the cats below him. "Fallowtail has had two kits," he continued. "Willowkit and Graykit."

"Who's the father?" the reddish-brown tom prompted.

"She wishes not to tell," the gray leader said sharply, stepping back.

"That's Hailstar," Tallpaw murmured. "The reddish-brown tom is Pinestar." The she-cat leader stepped forward. Tallpaw beamed. "And that's my leader, Heatherstar," he spoke proudly. "The best out of all of them."

"No way," Nightpaw said loudly. "ShadowClan's leader is the best!"

"Shh!" the she-cat behind them hissed again. Heatherstar pointedly glanced at them before proceeding.

"WindClan is also well," she said. "Palebird has moved to the nursery expecting Sandgorse's kits. Prey is plentiful. That is all." She stepped back. Pinestar moved to the front of the rock to speak.

"ThunderClan has two new apprentices, Bluepaw and Snowpaw," he said. "Prey is running well, and Featherpaw has received his full medicine cat name, Featherwhisker."

"Bluepaw! Snowpaw! Featherwhisker!" they yowled. Brokenpaw kept his mouth shut. Why would he cheer for the enemy? Raggedpelt moved forward. The cats grew silent.

"Cedarstar has moved on into StarClan," he said sadly. "I am ShadowClan's new leader." He looked down at the deputies seated below them. "Brackenfoot is my new deputy."

"Cedarstar was a brave and loyal leader," Pinestar said. "May his spirit rest in peace." The other leaders murmured a few words of grief.

"We have several new apprentices," Raggedpelt continued. "Tanglepaw, Clawpaw, Nightpaw, Brokenpaw, and Mintpaw." The cats cheered. Brokenpaw basked in the moment. Tanglepaw held her head high, her green eyes sparkling.

"Hollyflower's kits are growing well," Raggedpelt finished. "That is all." He leapt down from the rock, the other leaders following.

"Well, see you later," Tallpaw said, padding away.

"Bye," Clawpaw meowed. Brokenpaw narrowed his eyes at the retreating apprentice. There was something about him he couldn't put his paw on.

"I'll find out soon enough," he muttered.

* * *

"How was the Gathering?"

Brokenpaw opened his eyes, trying to adjust to the bright sunlight. He yawned, feeling refreshed, and turned his body to see who was talking. Immediately, his lip curled.

"Oh, it was great!" Nightpaw said brightly to the fluffy gray she-cat. "We met a WindClan apprentice, Tallpaw. He was pretty cool."

"I wish I had gone," she replied longingly. "But, there's always next time!" She purred and padded out of the den. Brokenpaw watched her for a moment, then rounded on Nightpaw.

"Why are you friends with her?" he demanded. Nightpaw stared at him for a moment as if he'd grown two heads.

"Mintpaw's a nice cat," he replied uncertainly.

"Well, she'll be gone soon," Brokenpaw hissed. "I'm going to chase her out." Nightpaw gasped, his fur bristling.

"You can't do that, Brokenpaw!" Nightpaw snarled. Brokenpaw smirked. "Why not?" Nightpaw shrank back, his eyes widening in fear.

"N-no reason," he muttered.

"Good," Brokenpaw hissed. "Now, either you end your _friendship_ with her," he unsheathed his claws, letting them catch the light, "or I'll do it for you." Nightpaw nodded mutely. Brokenpaw slashed his claws on the ground just for effect, and padded out of the den.

* * *

 **Ugh, writers' block. Please review! They are my number one motivation! ^.^**


	5. Chapter 5 (Brokenpaw)

**I don't own Warriors!**

 **Broken Love**

 **Chapter Five**

It was a cool, calm, night. Brokenpaw shifted in his nest, trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in. He looked at the other apprentices. Clawpaw was splayed out in his nest, snoring loudly. Nightpaw was curled in a ball, his moss nest torn to shreds, possibly from nightmares. Tanglepaw murmured something in her sleep, and Brokenpaw managed to catch the words, "WindClan furballs."

Brokenpaw sighed and padded out of the den, feeling relieved as the cool wind brushed through his pelt. He looked around the camp. The waning moon cast milky light on the ground. The pine trees rustled and Brokenpaw heard a pinecone fall to the ground. He looked around him, then padded out of the camp through the dirtplace tunnel.

 _Wow,_ Brokenpaw thought. He had never seen ShadowClan at night. In the inky darkness, only broken by faint shafts of moonlight, Brokenpaw could easily slip through the shadows and jump on approaching enemies. If only there were cats to fight.

He sat down in a clump of pine needles, trying to decide his next move.

 _I could frame her,_ Brokenpaw thought. _Kill prey from another Clan and make it look like she did it. Or kill a_ cat. He pondered it for a moment.

"Can't sleep?" Brokenpaw almost jumped in fright.

 _Idiot,_ he scolded himself, turning around. Mintpaw's green eyes bore into his.

"Sure," he said sarcastically. "Considering I'm _awake?_ " Mintpaw shrugged and padded over to his side, sitting down. Brokenpaw winced slightly when her pelt touched his for a moment. There was a moment of silence until the fluffy gray she-cat spoke up.

"You're an interesting cat, Brokenpaw," she said.

"So?" Brokenpaw prompted, shifting his paws.

 _Get rid of her, now!_ Shredtail hissed in his mind.

Brokenpaw weighed the options. He could kill her or chase her out now and no one would ever know. But...

 _I can't,_ Brokenpaw thought.

"I'm curious," Mintpaw said innocently. "Why do you look at WindClan cats with hunger for battle your eyes? Why do you strive to be better than the rest?" She stared at him for a moment, waiting for an answer. "Why do you look at every cat like they are your enemy?"

"I-I..." For once, Brokenpaw didn't have anything to say. Mintpaw frowned.

"Think about it," she said, then padded into the darkness. Brokenpaw opened his jaws to call after her, but she had disappeared.

It wasn't until he woke up that Brokenpaw realized it was just a dream.

* * *

"Good, Brokenpaw. Just remember to leap _away_ from Clawpaw, not at him," Brackenfoot advised, frowning. Brokenpaw looked up from where he had pinned Clawpaw to the ground. Crowtail was looking at her apprentice with disapproval.

"Maybe we should practice something else," she suggested. "I think Clawpaw and I could check the borders." She glared at Brokenpaw, who let go of the brown furred apprentice. Clawpaw grunted as he heaved himself up, then padded after his mentor, casting a backwards glance at the dark brown tom.

"We'll go hunting," Brackenfoot said dismissively. "And that's final." Brokenpaw sighed. Hunting was so _boring!_ Why couldn't they keep fighting?

His thoughts trailed back to the dream he'd had of the fluffy gray she-cat. The questions she'd asked had been bothering him all day.

"Brokenpaw! Did you hear what I said?" Brackenfoot hissed. Brokenpaw shook his head.

"Be careful where you're treading," his mentor said, exasperated. "Honestly, Brokenpaw, what's wrong with you today?" Brokenpaw shrugged.

"I'm just tired," he lied. That was partially true. He was tired of hunting. But he also wanted some peace and quiet by himself.

"Let's go back to camp then," Brackenfoot said. "Eat some prey and then go take a nap. We can train again later." Brokenpaw nodded, yawning at the same time, then slowly trudged back to camp. When he arrived, he saw Nightpaw and Mintpaw talking. The she-cat looked angry, her fur fluffing up in surprise. Nightpaw glanced away, his tail flicking apologetically. Mintpaw whirled away and stalked up to Brokenpaw.

"You!" she snarled. "You think you can just _boss_ everyone around?" Her tone was enough to draw attention from the nearby cats. "Nightpaw doesn't have to listen to _you,_ you heartless, crowfood-eating-"

"Mintpaw." Mintpaw stopped. Her eyes flared up at the sight of her mentor, Raggedstar.

"Yes, Raggedstar?" she said coolly, her gaze never leaving Brokenpaw's orange eyes.

"You will not speak to your Clanmates that way," he said. It was a moment until Mintpaw dropped her resentful gaze and looked at her leader. "Yes, Raggedstar," she mumbled.

"I'd like to speak with you in my den," the leader continued calmly. Brokenpaw watched as the two of them disappeared into the leader's den. He took two steps towards their direction, then decided against it. Why would he want to hear their conversation?

 _Yes, tell me why,_ Shredtail sneered. _Maybe you have feelings for that she-cat._

 _Of course I don't,_ Brokenpaw thought, shaking his head. _Why would I have feelings for her?_ He rolled his orange eyes and padded into the apprentices' den, lying down in his soft nest. Within moments, he was fast asleep.

* * *

 _"Wake up." Brokenpaw blinked his eyes open, confused at the swirling whiteness that surrounded him. Everything seemed fuzzy to him._ _"Hello, Brokenpaw."_

 _Brokenpaw squinted his eyes. A cat was approaching him. Their black fur was dark as night, eyes green as the ivy that grew on trees._

 _"Who are you?" Brokenpaw demanded._

 _"I am Shadowstar, the first leader of ShadowClan," Shadowstar said. Brokenpaw blinked. The first leader ShadowClan was standing right in front of him!_

 _"What, you've come to tell me a prophecy?" Brokenpaw said sarcastically. "I don't need that." Shadowstar hissed, her figure looming over Brokenpaw's small one._

 _"Don't disrespect me," she snarled, her voice low. "If you don't want to hear what I have to tell you, then I might as well leave." She turned around and began to pad away._

 _"Wait!" Brokenpaw caught up to her. "I'm sorry. What were you going to say?" Shadowstar paused, her eyes calculating._

 _"You have a dark future," she said quietly. "Only one cat can change that, if you let them." She flicked her tail, and the whiteness exploded around Brokenpaw, jerking him away from the scene and into the ShadowClan leader's den. A dark brown tabby tom and a pale gray she-cat were sitting in there, talking intently._

It's Mintpaw and Raggedstar, _he thought._

 _"Nightpaw told me that Brokenpaw threatened him," Mintpaw said. "He said that Nightpaw had to end his friendship with me, or he would deal with it himself." She paused. "Nightpaw also said that Brokenpaw was going to either kill me or chase me out." Raggedstar wrapped his tail around his paws._

 _"If what you say is true," Raggedstar hesitated. "I'll talk to Brokenpaw myself." Mintpaw dipped her head._

 _"Thank you, Raggedstar," she said. Raggedstar nodded and flicked his tail, signaling her to leave._

* * *

Brokenpaw woke at dusk. The sun was setting, and several cats were beginning to head into their dens to sleep. Brokenpaw spotted Clawpaw, Nightpaw, Tanglepaw, and Mintpaw standing together at the camp entrance with their mentors.

"Brokenpaw!" Brackenfoot called. "Come on!" Brokenpaw quickly padded towards his mentor.

"What are we doing?" he asked.

"Night-hunting," the brown-legged tom replied shortly. "We're going with the other apprentices." Brokenpaw suppressed a groan. He looked over at the four apprentices, who were eagerly chattering away.

 _Clawpaw's too clumsy, Nightpaw coughs too much, Tanglepaw is terrible at hunting, and Mintpaw's rogue stench frightens all the prey away!_ he inwardly complained. _Why can't I just go alone for once?_

Brackenfoot read his mind. He sighed. "Brokenpaw, you have to get used to them," he said. "If you intend on becoming a warrior, you have to learn how to work _with_ your Clanmates."

Brokenpaw growled. "My denmates have too many flaws."

"And so do you," Brackenfoot said sharply. "You're too aggressive and eager to start a fight. Your form is too large to slip through small spaces."

"But-"

"No buts," Mudclaw said firmly. "Let's go." He padded off. Brokenpaw sighed, flattening his ears against his head, and followed.

* * *

Once the sun had set, the pine forest looked exactly like it had in his dream. The moonlight shedding through the trees, the crunch of pawsteps on earth. Brokenpaw took a deep breath, enjoying the rush of fresh air as it passed through him.

"So," Clawpaw sidled up to him. "What's up?"

"What do you mean?" Brokenpaw grunted.

"What I _mean_ ," Clawpaw stated bluntly, "is why do you keep looking at Mintpaw?"

Brokenpaw stared blankly at him, his mouth forming words that wouldn't come out. Clawpaw smirked.

"What about Mintpaw?" Tanglepaw came up from behind the two.

"Go away," Brokenpaw hissed. "It's none of your business!" Tanglepaw blinked, then shrugged.

"Mintpaw! These guys are talking about you!" she yelled. Mintpaw glanced behind her, her fur fluffing up in confusion. Or maybe it was just the cold, Brokenpaw thought.

"Tanglepaw, Brokenpaw, and Clawpaw!" Crowtail said angrily. "You're supposed to be tracking scents, not gossiping!" None of the apprentices were bold enough to talk back to her, not even Brokenpaw. Grumbling, they scented the air.

"Split up, everyone," Raggedstar advised. "Mentors, follow their apprentices." The five apprentices scattered, their mentors trailing behind them. Brokenpaw began tracking near the WindClan border, then decided against it and began to follow Mintpaw's scent trail. On the way, he managed to sloppily kill a slimy toad that had practically flown into his paws.

"HELP!" a voice screeched. Brokenpaw shot up. Brackenfoot was running ahead of him, yelling, "Come on!" Brokenpaw put on a burst of speed and followed his mentor into a thick grove of trees. Raggedstar was already there, his hackles raised. Brackenfoot unsheathed his claws at the sight before him. Brokenpaw gaped in confusion and surprise.

Mintpaw was hanging limply from the jaws of a fox.

* * *

 **Eek! Poor Mintpaw. What do you think will happen next? Please review! ^.^**


	6. Chapter 6 (Brokenpaw)

**I don't own Warriors!**

 **Broken Love**

 **Chapter Six**

Brokenpaw stood stock still. How had this happened? Hadn't Raggedstar been keeping an eye on her while she was hunting? Nonetheless, she was his so-called "Clanmate," so he had to help her. He copied Raggedstar's movements, slowly circling the fox, intimidating it. The russet creature hissed through a mouthful of fur, dropping Mintpaw roughly to the ground. The gray she-cat let out a low moan of pain.

"We'll all attack when I give the signal," Raggedstar hissed. He waited for a moment, then kinked his tail. All three cats dove towards the fox. It let out a shriek of fury and swiped at Raggedstar, but he dodged. Brokenpaw latched himself onto its back while Brackenfoot slashed at its eyes. The brown tabby apprentice dug his claws deep into the fox's fur, but its harsh bucking made his hind paws jolt off. Brokenpaw tumbled to the ground, landing a hair's breath away from Mintpaw.

For the first time, he saw the wounds that covered her body. Deep gashes wound their way through her flank, bruises were practically everywhere, and her paw was twisted. Brokenpaw's stomach lurched.

He turned his attention back to the battle. The fox was limping now, it's front paw slightly lifted off the ground, its snarls becoming whimpers as Brackenfoot and Raggedstar attacked it from every angle. Suddenly, it started charging towards the two apprentices, apparently still wanting its prey. Brokenpaw scrambled up and hissed, swiping at it muzzle. The fox backed away, a deep scar decorating its snout. The russet creature, once ready and eager to fight, was now weak and defeated. It let out a whimper of defeat and darted away. Brackenfoot started to go after it, but Raggedstar shook his head.

"It knows not to mess with ShadowClan warriors now," he said solemnly. The two warriors lifted Mintpaw onto their shoulders, and they padded back to camp.

* * *

"Is Mintpaw alright?" Fernkit asked for what seemed like the thousandth time. Brokenpaw groaned and resisted the urge to bat away the kit. She and her siblings were growing larger and would be apprenticed soon.

"She's fine, Sagewhisker will heal her," Brokenpaw replied dully. "Now, why don't you go play with your siblings or something? I'm starving." Without waiting for an answer, he padded towards the prey pile and picked out a juicy vole. After settling down in the shade in the corner of camp, Brokenpaw promptly dug into the meal.

After they had returned, it had been well after dark, and several warriors were still up. They were, after all, ShadowClan. The night was their domain. Brokenpaw had gotten Sagewhisker, who was not pleased to be awoken, but after learning that an apprentice was in critical condition, she immediately forgot everything and set to work healing Mintpaw.

 _It would've been better if she had been killed,_ Brokenpaw thought, but uncertainty clouded his mind. How determined was he to get rid of Mintpaw? Surely he wouldn't want her to die by a _fox,_ would he?

 _It doesn't matter how she dies,_ Shredtail growled. _All that matters is that you gain power, and that you have no distractions._

 _What do you mean,_ distractions _?_ Brokenpaw fired back. _How is she a distraction?_

Shredtail didn't reply. Brokenpaw sighed and buried the remains of his vole, then padded into the apprentices' den. Tanglepaw, Clawpaw, and Nightpaw were already sound asleep. He flopped down into his nest and closed his orange eyes, falling into the world of sleep.

* * *

 _"Your progress is limited, Brokenpaw," Shredtail growled. "I expect you to act faster. If you want to become leader, you must do things quickly without thought."_

 _Brokenpaw frowned. Why was Shredtail so determined to get rid of Mintpaw? What about Tanglepaw, or Clawpaw? Why not them?_

 _"Shredtail," he began. "Why are you so-" He struggled for the right word, "-against Mintpaw being in ShadowClan?" Shredtail glared at him, his yellow eyes practically searing into his brain. Suddenly, Brokenpaw was lying on the ground, struggling for breath. Blood trickled out of a gash Shredtail had made. Brokenpaw scrambled up and darted out of the way as Shredtail reared again. Brokenpaw backed away, stumbling on a rock. Shredtail pounced on him, digging his claws into his fur, making fresh blood spring up out of his dark fur._

 _"Never," Shredtail growled, "question a Dark Forest warrior." He wrenched his claws out of Brokenpaw's shoulders and licked the blood off of them. Glaring one last time at the dark brown tabby, he padded away. Brokenpaw closed his eyes miserably and sighed. The dream faded._

* * *

"Brokenpaw! You're bleeding!" Tanglepaw screamed shrilly. Brokenpaw's eyes flew open. He glanced down at his nest, the moss and pine needles stained in sticky, red, blood. He winced as more dripped from his fur.

"Probably a thorn," Brokenpaw mumbled. "I'll go to Sagewhisker."

"We'll clean your nest," Clawpaw volunteered as the dark brown apprentice padded out of the den. Brokenpaw made his way towards the medicine cat den, trying to inconspicuously make his way to the other side of camp without being noticed. He didn't need Yellowfang or Raggedstar to bother him about his wounds. Luckily, no one noticed.

"Sagewhisker?" he called softly, peering into the dark den. He looked around and spotted Mintpaw, her fur covered in green splotches and white cobwebs. He inched closer to her. She looked much better, the dirt and blood groomed from her pelt, cobwebs neatly patching up her wounds. He sighed in relief, then mentally kicked himself.

 _I'm only relieved because... because..._ He shook his head. Why was he relieved Mintpaw was safe?

"What's wrong, Brokenpaw?" Sagewhisker emerged from the darkness of the den, her green eyes pooled with concern for what would be her latest patient.

"I, um, scratched myself on a thorn in my nest," Brokenpaw said. Sagewhisker nodded, then called back into the den. "Runningpaw!" Her gray and white splotched apprentice appeared from the shadows, sniffling. His eyes widened in fear when he saw Brokenpaw, the dried blood caked on his shoulders.

"Y-yes?" he stuttered.

"What do we use for scratches?" Sagewhisker asked calmly.

"Dock, goldenrod, and marigold," Runningpaw recited. "But we're low on goldenrod and dock, so we'll have to use marigold."

Sagewhisker nodded approvingly. "Good. Please fetch them." She glanced back into the darkness. "I'll go out and get some goldenrod and dock. Do your best to patch Brokenpaw up," she instructed.

Runningpaw nodded and disappeared back into the den. Sagewhisker padded towards Mintpaw, giving her a quick sniff, probably to check for infection or something, Brokenpaw didn't know, before leaving. Brokenpaw turned away from the patient and waiting for Runningpaw, who was taking quite a while to find some leaves.

"Thank you," a weak voice whispered. Brokenpaw whipped around. Mintpaw's pale green eyes were open, staring at him. Brokenpaw shifted uncomfortably.

"For what?" he grunted.

"For saving me," Mintpaw replied softly. "You chased the fox away from me." Brokenpaw looked at his paws. How would he answer?

"Just protecting my Clanmates," he said gruffly. Mintpaw nodded and gave a quiet sigh. When Brokenpaw looked back at her, her eyes were closed and her flank was lightly rising and falling.

Runningpaw returned with a mouthful of leaves and a pawful of sticky cobwebs. Brokenpaw watched as he chewed up the marigold leaves and spat them onto his scratches. The dark brown apprentice winced as the juice seeped into his wounds, but a soothing sensation followed it. Runningpaw bound the chewed-up pulp with cobwebs.

"Thanks," Brokenpaw nodded to the apprentice, padding out of the den.

* * *

 **Hmm... interesting. So, what do you think? Please review! ^.^**


	7. Chapter 7 (Brokenpaw)

**I don't own Warriors!**

 **Broken Love**

 **Chapter Seven**

"You're having an assessment tomorrow," Brackenfoot told his apprentice. "To check on your progress."

"So I become a warrior if I pass?" Brokenpaw asked.

"No, it's just to check on your progress," Brackenfoot repeated. "In another three moons, you'll have your final assessment. _Then_ you'll become a warrior."

 _Oh,_ Brokenpaw thought. _So much for becoming a warrior._ He sighed, wondering if Mintpaw was any better.

 _Stop thinking about her!_ Brokenpaw thought. _I need to concentrate on becoming a warrior. Or else I'll never pass!_ He looked over at his mentor. "I'm going hunting," he muttered. "To practice." Without waiting for an answer, he padded out of the camp entrance.

After catching a lizard and missing a mouse, Brokenpaw wandered towards the WindClan border to check if the rabbit-chasers had been sticking to their side of the territory. He frowned when he neared the stump that marked the border. WindClan scent was fresh everywhere on their side. The flattened grass on the ShadowClan border implied that-

"They're attacking!" Brokenpaw realized out loud. Without even thinking, he raced back to camp. Luckily, he knew a shortcut, so he knew the fastest way back. He burst in through the entrance, gasping, "WindClan's attacking!"

"What?" Crowtail hissed.

"Those furballs?" Poolcloud croaked.

"Protect the nursery!" Mudclaw yowled, giving a curious look at the dark brown tabby. "Are you _sure_ WindClan's attacking?" At that moment, scrawny, WindClan cats appeared at the camp entrance.

"Attack!" Heatherstar yowled, diving towards a snarling Raggedstar. Cats spilled into the camp, clawing and hissing. Brokenpaw latched onto a dark gray she-cat, clawing at her ears. She hissed and pinned him down, digging her claws into his shoulders, but Brokenpaw slipped out from underneath her and sunk his teeth into her tail. She screeched in pain and shot out of the camp, but not after Brokenpaw gave her a few more scratches.

He scanned the camp, horrified to see that some apprentices were sneaking into the nursery where Hollyflower's kits were being kept. He could hear screeching in the elders' den, and Runningpaw and Sagewhisker were bravely defending the medicine cat den. The WindClan cats were trying to hurt _everyone._

Brokenpaw ran towards the nursery, where two apprentices, a dark brown tom with yellow eyes and a familiar white and black splotched tom with amber eyes, were advancing on Hollyflower, who stood protectively in front of her kits.

"Stay away!" she snarled. The dark brown apprentice sneered.

"Get her, Tallpaw!" he commanded. Tallpaw inched forward, looking reluctant, then shook his head. "Shrewpaw, this is wrong. We can't hurt kits!"

"You heard Heatherstar!" Shrewpaw shot back. "If we kill the kits we can become warriors!" The two apprentices didn't seem to have noticed Brokenpaw yet. Brokenpaw snarled.

"HEY! Go back to the moor, rabbit-chasers!" he yowled, diving towards Shrewpaw. Shrewpaw made a surprised sound when he landed on the ground, pinned down. Brokenpaw swiped at his soft belly, relishing the feeling.

"Tallpaw! Help me!" Shrewpaw pleaded. Brokenpaw glanced back towards Tallpaw, who was about to come forward to help his denmate, when there was a yowl outside.

"WINDCLAN! Retreat!" Heatherstar ordered. Brokenpaw let Shrewpaw slip out under his grasp and flee back towards his Clanmates, Tallpaw at his heels. Brokenpaw had to admit, they did run fast.

"Wow, Brokenpaw!" Brokenpaw looked down and saw Fernkit, Blackkit and Flintkit staring at him in admiration. "That was brave!"

"Oh, it's nothing," Brokenpaw said lazily. "Practice makes perfect."

"I want Brokenpaw to be my mentor," Flintkit said.

"No, _I_ want him!" Blackkit argued. "He wants me, right Brokenpaw?"

Luckily for Brokenpaw, he didn't have to answer. "Kits!" Hollyflower scolded the two brothers. " _Raggedstar_ will choose good mentors for you, not yourselves. Let Brokenpaw get his wounds checked." She gave them a small nudge and they filed back into the nursery.

Brokenpaw headed over to the medicine cat den, where a line of warriors was being treated. Sagewhisker and Runningpaw were bustling about, grabbing herbs, licking wounds, chewing leaves.

"Anything wrong, Brokenpaw?" Sagewhisker asked, her voice slightly muffled by the bundle of herbs in her jaws.

"Just a few scratches," Brokenpaw replied.

"Here," Sagewhisker said, placing a few leaves on the ground. Brokenpaw recognized them as marigold leaves. "Chew them up and put them on your scratches. Then secure them with cobwebs." She gave him a pawful of sticky strands before leaving to tend to the others. Brokenpaw did as she instructed, then headed into the apprentices' den, exhausted. He was surprised to see Mintpaw curled up in her nest, her scratches healed, though her paw was still in a splint. His stomach growled, reminding him of how hungry he was. Battling really took a chunk out of your energy.

"Brokenpaw!" Brokenpaw turned around, startled to see his father padding towards him. "Are you okay?"

"Only a few scratches," Brokenpaw said dismissively. "I'll be fine." Raggedstar relaxed.

"Good," he purred. "May I speak to you privately?" He flicked his tail towards the leaders' den. Brokenpaw's pulse quickened. What did his father need to talk to him about?

"Okay," he said uncertainly. He followed his father into the dark den. With the bright sunlight casting weird patterns on the walls, it made the scene even eerier. "So, um, what do you need to talk about?"

Raggedstar closed his orange eyes for a moment, then opened them. "Do you trust Mintpaw?"

Brokenpaw was taken aback by the question. "W-what?" he stammered. "What do you mean?"

"Well, from your current behavior, it seems that you... don't trust our newest apprentice," Raggedstar said. "Why not?"

Brokenpaw swallowed the lump in his throat. "I just don't trust outsiders, I guess," he said lamely. He couldn't tell if Raggedstar believed him or not.

"Interesting," Raggedstar said. "You may go, Brokenpaw." Brokenpaw was surprised at how short the talk was. His father didn't even ask him how his training was going, or express how proud he was of his son.

"Brokenpaw!" Tanglepaw called. "Want to share this rabbit with me?" Brokenpaw glanced towards the white and ginger she-cat. Despite being hungry a few moments ago, Brokenpaw's stomach churned with unease. "No thanks," he called back. "I'm just going to sleep." Without even looking back at Tanglepaw's disappointed face, he flung himself into his nest and closed his eyes, welcoming the dark blanket they called sleep. Too late, he plunged into the Dark Forest, landing right in front of Shredtail's grim face.

* * *

 **Yup, I'm back! Gosh, it's been so long. ^.^ Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8 (Brokenpaw)

**I don't own Warriors!**

 **Broken Love**

 **Chapter Eight**

Brokenpaw lapped at the scrapes on his fur, grimacing at the taste of blood. The night had _not_ gone well. Shredtail insisted on practicing battle move after battle move, leaving him scratched and bruised. Brokenpaw sighed. He would have to bribe Runningpaw into giving him some - what was that called again? Marigold? He didn't know.

As he stretched out his limbs, Brokenpaw noticed that Mintpaw had returned to the apprentices' den. She was sleeping soundly, her ear twitching in her sleep.

 _Whatever,_ Brokenpaw thought, padding out of the den. He stalked over to the medicine cat den, where Sagewhisker was instructing Runningpaw.

"Now, make sure you dry the comfrey and store the poppy seeds in the pods. No, I don't want to hear what happened last time," Sagewhisker scolded when Runningpaw opened his jaws to protest. "I'll be gone for the whole day, so _be good_." Runningpaw dipped his head and nodded. "Of course, Sagewhisker." The white furred medicine cat left in a huff. Runningpaw let out a sigh of relief before realizing the dark brown tabby's presence.

"Oh, uh, B-Brokenpaw," Runningpaw stammered. Brokenpaw resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Clearly, the timid apprentice was still intimidated by him. "W-Why are you here?"

"I need some marigold," Brokenpaw said coolly. "Make it quick." Runningpaw nodded vigorously and darted back into the den, returning with narrow dark green leaves. He dropped it at Brokenpaw's feet and backed away tenuously.

Brokenpaw picked up the herbs and chewed them into a sticky pulp, putting it onto his cuts before searching the camp for his ginger mentor. He spotted him with Brightflower, sharing tongues. He decided to leave them alone for the time being.

"Hey, Brokenpaw!" Clawpaw called, waving his tail. "Come here!" Brokenpaw padded over to the brown furred apprentice, twitching an ear impatiently.

"What is it?" he prompted. Clawpaw smirked. "Just wait till you hear!" he exclaimed. He motioned for the tabby to come closer. "I heard Tanglepaw and Runningpaw talking yesterday," he whispered.

"So?" Brokenpaw frowned. "What's so astonishing about that?"

"Well..." Clawpaw smirked. "Tanglepaw... likes... _you_!"

Brokenpaw felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him. His eyes widened in shock. "W-What?" he stammered. "Tanglepaw likes _me_?"

"That's what I heard her say," Clawpaw confirmed. He raised his voice to a higher pitch. " _Oh, Runningpaw! I don't know what to do! I like Brokenpaw, but he's hardly ever talked to me! What if he never notices me?! I'll be doomed!"_ Clawpaw grinned and nudged Brokenpaw teasingly. "So, you like her back?"

"Of course not!" Brokenpaw retorted. "Why would I like her?"

"Got someone else in mind?" Clawpaw teased. He narrowed his yellow eyes in mock thought. "Ooh, I know! Mintpaw!" He burst into laughter. Brokenpaw was absolutely mortified, but some tiny fraction of his mind couldn't deny it. Of course, he didn't let that show.

"I already made it clear that rogue needs to get her stench out of ShadowClan," Brokenpaw said coolly. "Didn't I already tell you that?"

"I guess," Clawpaw shrugged. "But someone like you needs to soften up." He flicked his tail playfully and trotted away.

* * *

Brokenpaw kept his amber gaze on the vole perched on a flat rock. He narrowed his eyes, slowly creeping forward. Suddenly, he exploded from the bush where he was hiding, landing squarely on the rodent. The weight of his body crushed the vole's spine, killing it in an instant. Brokenpaw sat up, feeling quite pleased with himself.

"Well done," Brackenfoot praised. "What else have you caught?" Brokenpaw led his mentor to his prey stash, consisting of a sparrow, a few mice, and a frog. Brackenfoot nodded in approval.

"You have passed the assessment," he announced. Brokenpaw felt a tinge of pride. They picked up the prey and headed back to camp. After dropping off the sparrow, mice, and frog in the pile, the dark brown tabby headed over to a deserted corner of camp with the vole swinging from his jaws. He settled down and took a bite from the prey, surveying the camp. Runningpaw and Sagewhisker were spreading out herbs to dry. Clawpaw and Nightpaw were sharing a frog. The elders were lying on some flat stones, sunning themselves with the last of the leaf-fall warmth. Mintpaw and Tanglepaw were returning with their mentors, prey clamped in their jaws. Brokenpaw could see a few mice, a shrew, a couple birds, several frogs and toads, and a lizard. The Clan would be well fed tonight. He chewed his vole, lost in thought.

"Hey." Brokenpaw looked up in surprise. Mintpaw was standing there, a mouse in her jaws. "Mind if I sit here?"

"Yes," Brokenpaw growled, but the gray she-cat sat down anyways. Brokenpaw felt his pelt heat up in annoyance and embarrassment. From the other side of camp, he spotted Tanglepaw looked infuriated, her pelt bristling. Her green eyes darted from Mintpaw to the dark brown tabby, trying to put two and two together.

 _She's just overreacting,_ Brokenpaw decided, chewing the last of his meal.

"How was your assessment?" he heard Mintpaw asked.

For a moment, Brokenpaw wondered if he should even humor with an answer. "Fine," he muttered. They sat in silence. Mintpaw took a dainty bite out of her mouse, chewing thoughtfully. Her mint green eyes gleamed with a hidden thought. He could feel them watching him as he stood up to dispose of his leftover remains.

 _I'm going for a walk,_ Brokenpaw thought. He padded towards the camp entrance where Blizzardwing was standing watch. His ear twitched inquiringly as Brokenpaw padded up to him.

"Going for a walk," Brokenpaw told the white tom.

"Be back by sundown," Blizzardwing replied. Brokenpaw padded past him into the piney woods. He inhaled the fresh scent of pine and grass, mixed in with moss. It was peacefully calm.

 _Plunk!_ A drop of cold, icy sleet fell onto Brokenpaw's muzzle. He blinked, shaking the drops away. _Great,_ he thought. _The last thing ShadowClan needs is bad weather._ He padded further into the territory, shivering slightly. Brokenpaw knew he had to go back to camp, but something stopped him. Something was bothering him in the deep depths of his mind.

"What could it be?" he said out loud. No sooner had the words been spoken, he heard a twig snap.

Brokenpaw's fur bristled in alarm. He forced it to flatten out. _It's just a mouse or something,_ he told himself. _Nothing too big._ An unfamiliar scent drifted towards him. It didn't smell like prey or an enemy Clan. Then what was it?

Determined to find out, Brokenpaw clambered up onto a pine tree. Through the swirling sleet and sweeping branches, Brokenpaw could make out two faint figures. One was small, and a dark ginger color. The other was relatively larger and a dark gray. They were both clearly cats. Brokenpaw was ready to race back to camp and report the two intruders, but he hesitated.

 _What if I brought to camp_ myself? he thought, then grinned. If he did, he would surely be praised and respected. He leaped down the from the tree, stalking quietly through the woods. The two cats slowly padded deeper and deeper into ShadowClan territory. Brokenpaw was ready to reveal himself when he heard the younger cat speak.

"Are we there yet?" she whined. "My paws are frozen!"

"Mint said the camp would be around here somewhere," the tom replied. "We'll be there soon."

Brokenpaw stopped dead in his tracks. The tom's words bounced around in his mind.

 _Mint said the camp would be around here somewhere._

Mint _said the camp would be around here somewhere._

Mintpaw knew these rogues, and she had led them straight to ShadowClan camp.

Brokenpaw was tempted to run back to camp and tell Raggedstar, but a plan formed in his mind. _I won't tell,_ he thought. _But if she steps one paw out of line, her secret will be spilled._ He turned and headed back to camp, pretending he hadn't seen a single thing.

* * *

 **It's probably pretty obvious who the "mysterious" cats are. If you do, please don't spoil it for others in the comments! Reviews are greatly appreciated! ^.^**


End file.
